A challenge faced by body wash users is that the liquid properties of the body wash composition which allow it to be easily dispensed from a package onto the hand or implement used for cleansing, also allow it to flow off the hands or implement, making it difficult to close the package and start lathering without the product falling onto the floor and being wasted. As such, there is a desire for an improved body wash which is less likely to fall from the intended surface and be lost down the drain.